


Agoura Hills High

by WorkingTitle



Category: Linkin Park
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 10:24:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/608809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorkingTitle/pseuds/WorkingTitle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wrote this on lpfiction.com a long time ago. I'm either going to leave it unfinished, or come back to it at a much later date.</p>
<p>A highschool fic! Mike Shinoda is one of the most popular guys at Agoura Hills High, but what happens when Chester Bennington moves from Phoenix Arizona and comes into Mike's life? Sorry the description sucks, trust me the story is better than the description sounds!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to get something up. It will probably remain unfinished - please don't be too harsh. Special thanks to Kanji_shinizzle and Bekka-the-bennoda-slut from lpfiction.com

“Mom, can’t I have a week to settle in or something before I have to go to a new school?” I asked, leaning up against the doorframe, watching my mom cook dinner.

 

 

“No Chester, the longer you wait the worse it will be when you finally do go. Anyways, I am not sending you to Central LA you are going to a nicer school, just over in Agoura Hills. I think the people will be more pleasant and the building itself will be nicer…and I want what’s best for you.” She replied in a slightly irritated voice, whilst concentrating on the pot of spaghetti she was stirring.

 

 

I couldn’t stand her anymore so I just marched off to my ‘room’. It’s not even my room; my room is back in Phoenix, Arizona. The place where I actually had some friends and where I actually belonged. Now I have been forced to move to California and start all over. It’s not fair! For years after my parents divorce, I’ve been living with my Dad, and now, after all this time, my mom wants me? Why do I have to start all over again just for her? It was already enough torture the first time, and now she wants me to do it again.

 

 

Ugh, I hate her!

 

So maybe I didn’t have the best life in Phoenix, but it’s not as if my life is suddenly going to be perfect just ‘cos I moved here with her. It’s not as if I even had a choice if I wanted to move or not.

 

Back in Arizona, I had some…problems. Well…at least I had friends to help me through it in Arizona. I don’t know anybody here!

 

Why couldn’t my mom just send me to Central LA high school? At least there, I would’ve seemed normal, just like everybody else. No, I have to go to Agoura Hills High, aka; the place with all the snobby rich kids.

 

I really don’t want to go. I really don’t want to be here. Please let this be a bad dream, let me wake up to my normal life.

 

I pinched myself hard on my lower arm, right near my wrist and guess what? It’s not a bad dream. This really is happening. This really is my crappy life.

 

I wish I could call one of my friends and get all of this off my chest. However, my stupid phone is broken and I have to save up to get a new one.

 

Great, another new thing I have to do in this stupid place is earn some money. To do that I need to get a job. Where the hell am I going to get a job around here? Who would want to hire me?

 

I’m sure the rich kids will take all the decent jobs, because if they’re rich that means their parents are successful and proper people. If they have parents like that then they’re sure to be good kids. Not at all like the lower class kids like myself.

 

 

I wish my life could be as easy as their lives. I bet they wake up everyday and the worst of their problems is something like; “Oh no! Which of my $300 outfits am I going to wear today?”

 

 

If only my life could be that easy. Sadly, it’s not.

 

 

Crap! I just realized, I need to decide what to wear tomorrow!

 

Call me a freak but I have this weird thing where my clothes have to all match…even down to my socks and underwear. My friends back home said I have OCD. Maybe I do. I don’t know.

 

 

My problem is that most of my stuff is still back in Phoenix and I don’t know what I packed. I just sort of shoved whatever was closest to me into my suitcase.

 

“Umm….” I said quietly to myself.

 

 

“Did you call Chester?” my mom yelled at me from the kitchen. Jeez, how did she hear that?

 

 

These stupid walls are paper-thin, that’s how. Well, what could I expect? This place is even smaller than my house back in Phoenix. Why are California homes so pricey? We could’ve gotten a house twice the size of this one for the same price back in Phoenix.

 

“No mom, I’m just talking to myself.” I answered by shouting back at her.

 

 

“Well…okay then Chester. Just shout if you need me, I’m here for you.”

 

“Ok mom,” I shouted back trying to keep the sarcasm I felt out of my voice. For four years, she hasn’t ‘been here for me’. Why should she start now?

 

Back to my clothes, I’ve narrowed it down to two choices.

 

Choice 1; my black hoodie, my white wife beater, my red and black plaid pants and my black boots.

 

Or, Choice 2; my dark blue jeans, my light green t-shirt with the small skull on the back, my dark green hoodie and my sneakers.

 

I laid out the clothes for my two outfits on my bed, with the exception of the shoes, I kept them on my ground under their matching outfits. I stood over my bed comparing both of the outfits. What were the pros and cons of each outfit?

 

 

I would take quick glances of each outfit trying to make my decision. I shifted over to the left to take a final look at outfit number one. Next, I shifted over to the right to take a final look at outfit two. After agonizing for about 20 minutes over my clothing choice, I decided on outfit two.

 

 

I figured I’m already going to be uncomfortable trying to make some friends, why not be comfortable with my clothing. Plus this outfit looks good too. So what’s to lose with this outfit? Hopefully I won’t stand out that much tomorrow.

 

 

Scanning my room, I made sure that I had all my stuff ready for tomorrow. Let’s just say I take my sweet time in the morning, and tomorrow I’ll especially need my time. 

 

 

My backpack had all the school-stuff in it and was leaning against the wall next to the door. I had my outfit that I was going to wear on the chair tucked under my little desk. How the desk fitted in my room, I don’t know. The outfit I decided not to wear was put away in the white drawer that stuck out in the corner of my room. 

 

Everything was good!

 

 

“Chester?” I heard my mom call me. Her voice had a whiney tone to it, which I had already learned in my short time here, which meant she was in a grouchy mood.

 

Oh, what does she want now? Can’t she just leave me alone? It would be so much easier that way. Anyways, I need to go see what she wants before she takes a spazz. Is she always this grouchy? I really hope not.

 

 

“I’ll be right there mom,” I shouted back and proceeded to go see what she wanted.


	2. Almost There

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh btw I don't own Linkin Park

“Chester!” my mom called whilst knocking on my door “Get up!”

 

 

“I’m up Mom!” I said groggily while rubbing my eyes.

 

 

I’d slept really badly the previous night. I was just so damn nervous about going to a new school that sleep seemed near impossible. I mean what would it be like the second time around? Would I make any friends or are people just gonna hate me? Even the teachers…are they gonna be nice or act like they have sticks up their asses?

 

 

Well I guess I’d find out soon enough. I stretched my leg out one more time before finally pulling myself out of bed. I felt around my desk to find where I’d put my glasses last night. I’m pretty blind without them.

 

 

“Aha!” I cheered as my hand felt cold metal. Once my glasses were on the world was clear again, and I could start getting ready for school.

 

 

Thankfully I’d been smart last night and had my shower so I could get ready quicker this morning. After all, it probably wouldn’t be the smartest idea to be late on the first day of school. 

 

 

With that said, I went over to the desk and pulled out the chair where I’d put today’s clothes.

 

 

Getting dressed quickly, I went over to the bathroom to fix my hair and make sure I looked good. After a quick peek in the mirror, I saw that the clothes looked good, and I brushed my hair. I noted to myself that I needed a haircut soon because the ends of my brown hair are starting to curl up.

 

 

I walked downstairs and found my mom getting ready in the kitchen. “So…what’s for breakfast mom?” I asked.

 

 

“Well there’s some cereal in the cupboard… Sorry, there’s not much. I need to go grocery shopping today,” She said.

 

 

“It’s okay, I don’t care.”

 

 

I opened up the cupboard and there was only one kind of cereal. It’s that gross kind that only old people eat. It tastes like cardboard! Why any one would eat this stuff is beyond my understanding!

 

 

Whatever, there’s nothing else to eat, so I guess I’m stuck with the cardboard. I grabbed a bowl that was next to the cereal and set it on the table. Then I plonked myself sown and started pouring the cereal.

 

 

“Umm, here’s the milk Chester,” My mom said quietly as she placed the milk down in front of me.

 

 

“Thanks,” I said and poured the milk into the cereal.

 

 

I took a big bite and this stuff is disgusting!

 

 

“Bleh! Mom, how can you eat this? It tastes like cardboard!” I asked with my mouth full.

 

 

“Chester finish your bite before you talk. And I can eat it because it’s good for you. It’s not just big chunks of sugar,” She replied.

 

 

‘At least sugar tastes good,’ I mumbled to myself. ‘Eww I can’t eat any more of this stuff.’

 

 

I stood up and put the cereal on the counter.

 

 

“Chester, you need to eat!” my mom protested.

 

 

“I’ll grab something at school,” I answered back quickly. “Don’t worry I have money,” I said as I saw her grabbing her purse. I don’t actually have any money, it’s just that I’m not gonna eat so what’s the point of taking the money?

 

 

I jogged up the stairs to brush my teeth and grab my backpack. After I brushed my teeth and I was in my room grabbing my backpack I looked at the clock on my desk. Shit! I had ten minutes to get to school and into class! Again being late on the first day of school isn’t a very good idea. 

 

I grabbed my backpack and ran down the stairs.

 

 

“Bye mom!” I shouted before heading out the door. I shut the door before hearing her answer. It’s not like she had some earth shattering comment, and I really need to get to school!

 

 

“Chester wait!” I hear from behind me.

 

 

I turned and saw my mom calling from the door. Did I forget something?

 

 

“Yeah mom?” I called back.

 

 

“I’ll drive you to school. It’ll be a lot faster,” She answered.

 

 

“Oh…okay,” I said and started jogging back to the house. 

 

 

My mom and I hopped into the old silver car and headed off to school. On our way we didn’t speak. She concentrated on driving. Whilst I concentrated on the view outside my window, trying to calm the desperate butterflies in my stomach.

 

 

“Well here we are,” My mom said getting me out of my daze.

 

 

“Thanks mom. Bye,” I said and climbed out of the car.

 

 

Looking out in front of me, I saw the school….it was huge! Also, to my right in the parking lot were a whole ton of expensive cars. 

 

‘Yep I’m gonna fit in,’ I mumbled sarcastically to myself. 

 

 

There weren’t many people outside so I figured it was almost time for class to start. I walked up the stone steps and towards the school. ‘Well this is it,’ I said to myself before pushing through the school’s front doors.


	3. First Day (Part One)

Holy Fuck! This place is huge! Great…just great. I’m so gonna fit in here…yup. This proves it. I thought to myself sarcastically.

 

I walked over to the school’s office. Well I assume it’s the office seeing as it says ‘office’ on it in large bold golden letters. I walked in and noticed a petite blonde lady, I’m pretty sure is the secretary was hunched over, caught up in some work.

 

“Excuse me Miss.” I said quietly, hoping not to bother her too much.

 

She looked up at me and smiled kindly. “Yes? What can I help you with?” she asked. Yup defiantly the secretary. Now that I got a look at her face I’d say she’s in her late 30s.

 

“Umm…Well…I umm…I’m new here. Umm I was wondering if you could help me get sorted. Like tell me where my locker is and stuff.” I answered shyly.

 

“Oh sure hun. You must be Chester Bennington, right?” She said warmly.

 

“Yes I am mam.”

 

“Well, like you said let’s get you sorted. One sec hun.” She said and then she went off into the back of the office somewhere. Then I stared around at different parts of the office to fill up the time while she was gone. The small fake plant in the corner of the room kept my attention the longest. Which would be around 15 seconds.

 

“Back! Okay, here’s your schedule. See you start in Mrs. Smith’s class. I can show you where her room is after I show you to your locker.” She told me while pointing at my new schedule.

 

“Well, come follow me now.” She said and beckoned me out the door to follow her.

 

I followed her silently as we rounded the corner leading up to a large staircase. We walked through the doors and continued silently up the stairs. Finally we got up the stairs, through the doors, and were walking through the hall which was deserted except for us. At the very end of the hall she stopped and pointed out to a locker.

 

“This one here is your locker. The lock combo is at the top of your schedule, not that you’ll be needing it much right now, seeing as all you have is some binders at the moment.” She then quickly showed me the right ways to turn the lock so that it would work. As she finished this she looked up at me to check that I

understood. I nodded my head to show her that I did.

 

“Okay, now just to your right here is Mrs. Smith’s class. Now come follow me.” She said sounding slightly demanding yet nice at the same time.

 

She knocked on the burgundy door and waited with me until a lady appeared at the door.

 

“Hello Mrs. Smith. This is the new student, Chester Bennington. I was just showing him to your class.” The secretary said matter-o-factly to Mrs. Smith.

 

“Oh thank you Mrs. Harrison. Well I’ll take it from here. Come on in Chester.” Mrs. Smith said addressing first Mrs. Harrison and then me.

 

I moved from my spot of slightly behind Mrs. Harrison and followed Mrs. Smith into her class room.

 

“Well Chester, there’s only one spot left. So please go take a seat at the back of the class there.” She quietly said pointing me towards a desk at the back of the room right near one of the class’ large windows.

 

I did as I was told, and walked quickly and quietly to my new desk. Surprisingly

none of the kids so much as looked up at me once. I figured their assignment was really hard, so they were concentrating on it. Ehh oh well, I’m not exactly a super interesting person so whatever.

 

After I got to my desk and sat down and settled my self, taking out my pencil and eraser etc. I looked up and suddenly wondered what I was supposed to be doing. As if reading my mind, Mrs. Smith walked up to my desk.

 

“Well, the other kids are working on a literature assignment on the book they’re reading. Though since your move happened so quickly I guess we didn’t have enough time to send you your books. So, I want you to have the first half of this book read by next Monday.” She told me quietly as to not disturb the other students.

 

She passed me a book. Pride and Prejudice. Then she walked back to her desk. Well I best get started. I thought. And I proceeded to start reading the book.

 

After what seemed like ages the bell finally rang. Thank the lord. That book is fucked up! How am I supposed to get it, no one’s talked like that in ages!?

Oh well, at least the teacher’s nice. Maybe the next class will be better though.

 

I stepped out into the hall and pulled my schedule from my pocket . I probably look like a total dork right now. Oh well what can you do? 

Some big jock looking kid bumped into me and nearly knocked the paper out of my hand. So I moved over from the muddle of the hallway to

one of the school’s white walls so I don’t get trampled while I try to figure out where in the school I’m supposed to be for my next class. I found out that my next class was back down stairs and all the way at the opposite side of the

school.

 

Crap! I still have to get there and put my book away. Aww screw it! It’s only one book, I need to get to class in two minutes! I thought, then rushed off to class.

 

I practically flew down the stairs and raced to my class room. A few steps away I stopped my self to cool down just before entering the class. I don’t want to look like a total loser running into the class!

 

I opened the door and got into class just in time!

 

“Well, kid your lucky! Just on time.” The young brunette teacher said as he looked up grinning at me from his desk.

 

“Hi sir. Umm where do I sit?” I asked feeling kinda shy again.

 

“Back over there new kid.” He said pointing to a desk once again at the back of the class.

 

So I walked quickly to the back desk, to avoid wasting any more time, and make my self feel even more shy and uncomfortable.

 

Well if the teachers are anything to go by in this school maybe it wont be so bad the second time around. I mean they’re pretty chill and nice, at least so far. Oh God please let me be right. I thought to myself as I walked over, and sat down.

 

“Hey Joe!” the teacher called while putting feet up on the desk.

 

“Yes Mr. Kirk?” a short asian kid called from beside me.

 

“Give the new kid your notes and show him what we’re working on.” Ok this guy seems nice and all but he’s kinda lazy. 

 

“Hey new kid!” Mr. Kirk called again.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“What’s your name?” he questioned.

 

“Chester, Chester Bennington.” I replied, kinda annoyed that he was too lazy to look at the class list. But not showing my annoyance cuz I also thought he seemed pretty cool and chill.

 

Then I heard someone snicker and whisper to his friend. “What kinda name is Chester?”

“I dunno. But with a name like that he’s got to be a loser. I think we’re gonna have some fun with him.” His friend whispered back.

 

Oh shit. Just when I thought it would actually gonna be kinda good here something goes and proves me wrong. Ohhh god, I don’t wanna go through all this shit all over again. I’m not sure I can take it again.

 

“Ok then Chester, get to work with Joe.”

 

The guy beside me pushed his desk over so it connected to mine.

 

“Hey Chester. I’m Joe.” He said sounding slightly annoyed. I guess I would too if I was the one stuck showing the new kid the work but then going to do my own afterwards, so I couldn’t blame the guy.

 

“Hey Joe.” I said quietly.

 

“So what are we doing?” I continued whilst I looked at his page, which was covered in all these amazing doodles!


	4. First Day (Part Two)

These doodles covered his page. All of them had a creepy and scary quality to them, but they were amazing none the less. My favourite one had to be a dragon, which was curled up in the top-right corner of the page. Instead of scales it looked more like is had some kind of long rectangular gems covering its body. It was very sleek and small, but its eyes...the eyes were large, terrifying, and staring right at you. 

 

Man, I wish I could draw half as good as this guy can.

 

“Ok, so Chester...” Joe drawled, focusing my attention on him again instead of his doodles. “Right now we’re working on physical and human characteristics of the countries of North America. We’ve already done Mexico, we’re working on the US, and later we’re going to do Canada,” He continued, explaining the work.

“Okay, how about right now I just copy your notes for the US and later I can borrow your notes for Mexico?” I asked, trying to use his time as little as possible.

“Umm, sure,” He replied, not caring either way.

Oh well, at least I’m trying to be nice, even if he doesn’t know it.

 

Joe passed me his notebook and I skimmed the pages until I found the section labelled ‘USA’ I knew I shouldn’t look at his doodles or I’d be starring at them for the whole period. I quickly scribbled the notes down on my page in messy handwriting. I finished as fast as I could so that both of us could get on with the work. 

 

Joe and I were sharing a textbook for today, until the school could get me one of my own. I hate geography though. After math..., science..., and PE…actually I don’t really like school much at all.

 

Oh well, I better shut up and get this work done because it’s not as if I can take the book for homework. The first nine questions weren’t too bad surprisingly. It’s just this stupid 10th question that’s stumping me. Hmm...I can’t figure out if it’s a physical or human feature. It’s man made but its part of the environment…

Rrrrriiiiiinnnngggg

 

Period’s over. Oh well, that wasn’t too bad, I guess. All I have to do is avoid those two kids and I’ll be fine, right? I thought to myself as I walked down the hallway towards my new locker. I don’t really want to be carrying around binders, notebooks, and books anymore. I was still being careful to walk near the sides of the hall to avoid being trampled. I’m not short or anything, just skinny and shoves affect me more than average weight guys I guess.

 

When I finally reached my locker, I set my stuff on the ground because my hands were too full to open it otherwise. I turned the lock the way that Mrs. Harrison showed me but the stupid thing won’t open! 

“What the hell?” I muttered to myself. When you battle lockers, lockers usually win. “Open you stupid piece of shit,” I muttered again starting to get mad at the stupid piece of metal.

 

“Hey, need some help?” Someone said quietly from beside me. 

 

I jumped and looked up. I didn’t hear anyone coming up behind me. “Err, that would be nice,” I replied.

 

“You’ve got to push the locker a little bit while you turn the combo,” He explained and showed me with his locker.

This guy was really good looking. With olive skin, jet black hair at a medium length falling kind of messily around his ears, and large almond eyes. I think he’s Asian…or at least partly.

 

“Thanks man,” I said imitating him to open my own locker.

 

“My name’s Mike, and no problem” Mike replied.

 

“Chester,” I answered plainly.

 

“Well, nice to meet you Chester. I have to get to class now. See you around,” He said while grabbing a blue spiral notebook from his own locker, closing it and proceeding to leave.

 

“Bye Mike. See ya.”

 

This meeting gave me some hope again. Maybe it really won’t be so bad. Maybe those two kids are just bullies and not every one will treat me like shit. Every school has SOME bullies. Man I’ve got some seriously mixed thoughts! Let me just get through the day and then I’ll make an opinion on this place. Maybe I’ll make this afternoon like some sort of test to see if it’ll be hell or not that bad.

 

I looked down at my schedule to see what class I had next. Oh sweet! I’ve got art now! Art is one of the few classes I actually like. I’m not really good at art, I just like it. It’s a way to express myself. 

 

The only class I like more than art is music. I love music. In fact back home I was in a band called Grey Daze. The guys and I haven’t really decided what’s going to happen with the band now that I moved though...Oh right, class!

Luckily, the art class was just a few steps down the hallway from my locker so it didn’t take long to get there and I was still on time. I sat down at a table at the back by myself. I like sitting at the back. Who doesn’t? A the middle and front; stuff can be thrown at your head.Trust me it’s happened. People don’t usually throw towards the back because usually I can see who’s throwing things at me and since most people are cowards; they do all this shit when they think no one’s looking.

 

Right then the art teacher walked in and interrupted my thoughts. She was pretty. She had long, wavy, flame red hair that bounced around while she skipped into the room. An outfit comprised all of different shades of purple, which really suited her.

“Hello class! Today we’re going to be painting pieces inspired by your life. I want you to paint something that shows me who you are. You can paint an object or an abstract piece. Whatever you like, as long as it represents you,” She instructed in a thick Irish accent.

 

Paint something that represents me? Uhh...I have no clue what to paint. 

So I’m sitting here, staring at this blank canvas, trying to get some inspiration.

What represents my life? I’m worthless...so can I just leave the page blank?

No...I guess I had better start with something.

 

I grabbed my paintbrush and dipped it in the black paint, and just started covering the whole page with black as a background. Then I just started attacking the page with dark colours of purple, green, red, grey and blue in a sort of spiral shape. I don’t really know what it means, but I like it, it just needs one more detail...So in the top left corner I drew a bright red triangle. Triangles are my favourite shapes, and now the piece looks complete.

Wow, that was quick! I guess once inspiration struck, I was good.

 

As the teacher came to me from her tour around the classroom, “Oh my Mr. Bennington! This is a very dark piece. Wow...Are you finished?” She exclaimed.

 

“Umm, yes Miss,” I replied quietly and shyly. Wait why should I be shy? She said something that represents my life, and my life isn’t exactly happy and fluffy with rainbows and unicorns.

 

“Well I guess I’ll take it now then.” She told me while grabbing the painting off the easel. I watched her carry the painting over to the drying rack over at the front of the room beside her desk. Right then I felt something fly at my head. 

 

It was a crumpled up paper ball.

 

I opened it up to read a message of ‘LOSER’ scrawled across the page in large bold letters. Not original but it still hurt. I mean I haven’t even been at this school for 1 day and already people are calling me a loser. They don’t even know me! How can they call me a loser?

 

Don’t I deserve a chance?

 

What did I ever do?

 

Nothing.

 

I guess this is all I’m worth. Pain and ridicule is my life. Seems I can’t escape it wherever I go.

 

My test proves it.


	5. Two Points of View

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~CHESTER’S POV~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X 

 

My day only went more downhill from there. It was full of bullying and proving to me what a piece of shit I really am. It seems people can see right through me and can instantly tell how pathetic I am. I won’t even pretend I’m not, because I know they are all right. 

 

All daylong it’s been like; “What a loser“, “Go back to where you came from”, “Freak“, “Low-life”, “Scrawny little chicken“…and hearing things like that all day long just wears you down. 

 

By now, I’m already sick and tired of all this shit, and this is only the first day! I really want some pot or something…just to numb me and bring me to my happy place. The problem is that I have no clue where to score around here. It’s not the tiniest bit like my old school…I mean, what’s with all these rich goody-two-shoes? Seriously, I need something! Maybe I’ll just find a beer in the fridge, not as good as pot but what can you do? 

 

Just as I finished packing my backpack, I heard a crowd of people coming towards me. 

 

~X~X~X~X~X~X~XX~X~X~X MIKE’S POV~X~X~X~X~XX~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~ 

 

“Ow Brad! Get your fat ass off me!” I yelled as Brad tripped and stepped on my toe. 

 

“Sorry dude, the fricken’ Korean pushed me!” Brad replied punching Joe in the shoulder. 

 

“Hey who’s that kid?” Phoenix, well actually his name is Dave but he insists everyone call him Phoenix, said quietly. 

 

“Oh, I heard that’s the new loser kid from like Texas or something. Everyone says he’s a loser,” Brad said not exactly quietly as he should’ve. 

 

I personally didn’t think he was such a loser from the thirty seconds I talked to him. However, what do I know? He might be the world’s biggest dick. I barley know him. Anyways I’m popular-I have lots of friends, don’t get made fun of and I like it that way-I’m not gonna stick up for a kid I don’t even know. I might be very wrong about him. Call me shallow, but it’s true. 

 

“Well I need to get to my locker and if you guys could’ve calmed down for like two seconds we could’ve already be at Brad’s house by now,” I told everyone. 

 

“Whatever Mike, just hurry up,” Phoenix said. 

 

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~CHESTER’S POV~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X 

I over heard the group of kids behind me. I think they thought I couldn’t hear them. I’m not deaf and their not exactly quiet! I saw some one come up beside me. Mike! 

 

The one person I thought might not hate me in this whole school. Guess that was too much to ask for. I don’t know why, but I thought he might actually want to be friends. He was just being polite. I’m such an idiot! 

 

I just hightailed it out of there because I didn’t want to talk to anyone else and be made fun of anymore. I speed walked and kept my head down on my way to the bus stop, which was about a block away from the school. ‘Please God don’t make anything else happen to me today’ I prayed. 

 

Out of the corner of my eye I saw the bus pulling up at the stop, I quickly hopped on, sat at the back, and watched the scenery as I tried not to think too much. 

 

I watched as the neighbourhood turned from million dollar homes, to medium sized but still nice houses, to my crummy area with the tiny houses. Practically a ghetto. I got off at my stop just down the street from my house and walked down slowly, really wanting that beer now! As I got inside, I kicked off my shoes and practically ran to the fridge. 

 

Fuck there’s only I bottle left! Mom’s obviously going to notice if I have it. F-U-C-K! 

 

I peered around the fridge hoping some kind of miracle would happen! Score! There’s an open beer at the back of the fridge and it’s practically full. I grabbed it and went to my bedroom to enjoy my beer then maybe go to sleep. 

 

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~MIKE’S POV~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~ 

As we were walking back to Brad’s house, I couldn’t shake the bad feeling I had. 

 

“Hey, guys…” I started slowly. 

 

“Sup Mike?” Joe quickly replied. 

 

“I think that kid heard us at the lockers…” I continued, not sure exactly what I wanted them to say about it. 

 

“So what Mike? He’s a loser remember? Don’t waste your time on it,” Brad interjected. 

 

“I guess,” I replied still not sure how to feel…


	6. After Hours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's the link for the house I imagined to be Brad's... http://www.trulia.com/property/3015174904-5961-Dunegal-Ct-Agoura-Hills-CA-91301

X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X* Mike’s POV *X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X 

 

“Hey guys let’s order some pizza I’m starving!” Joe shouted as we entered Brad`s house. 

 

“You little fatty, you’re always hungry,” Brad replied teasingly. 

 

“Whatever just get me some pizza,” Joe countered. 

 

“Fine then. What do you guys like, want on the pizza?” Brad asked everyone. 

 

Everyone started shouting different things at once, making a huge chaos of noise and confusion as we all fought to be heard over each other. 

 

“Cheese-Pepperoni-Ham-Bacon-Mushrooms-Pineapple” were just some of the things that were being shouted at Brad. 

 

“Ok guys shut up! I’ll just like call the pizza place and ask for like, pepperoni ok?” Brad replied as he picked up the phone that was placed on a wooden table that also held a lamp and worked as more counter space for drinks or snacks when the boys were in the living room. 

 

Everyone went quiet so the pizza place could actually hear what Brad was saying as he ordered our pizza. 

 

“Hey, Can I have an extra large pepperoni pizza please?... 5961 Dune Court…Agoura Hills…Yeah sure…” was all that could be heard as Brad ordered the pizza. 

 

“Ok the pizza should be here in like 20 minutes,” Brad informed us as he hung up the phone and put it back in the charger. (In case you haven’t noticed, Brad says ‘like’ a lot.)

 

“So…what do you guys want to do now?” I asked awkwardly as a silence fell upon the room since none of us could think of anything to say. 

 

A minute went by as each of us tried to think of something to do until Joe finally piped up. “I say we should dye Mike’s hair blue!” 

 

“Why my hair? Why not yours?” I exclaimed. I don’t want these guys touching my hair! 

 

“Yeah let’s dye his hair blue!” Phoenix agreed. 

 

I stared at them wide eyed. No way! 

 

Even quite Rob said “Defiantly!” 

 

Then Brad saved me…sort of… 

 

“C’mon Mike we’ll like pay you if you dye your hair blue.” 

 

“How much?” I asked curiously.

 

“Thirty-five dollars each. So that’s one-hundred-and-forty dollars between the four of us. Right guys?” Brad offered. 

 

Everyone agreed. 

 

“…Fine then….but I’m not paying for the hair dye,” I gave in. 

 

“Cheap-o,” muttered Phoenix quietly.

 

“Hey we can always dye your ginger locks!” I told him. 

 

He just gave me a horrified look and shut up. 

 

“OK well the pizza should be here any minute now, But right after we’re going to the drug store and buying Mike some hair dye,” Brad instructed everyone. 

 

Right as Brad finished his sentence the door bell rang. The pizza guy. “I’ll get it” Brad offered, seeing as we’re at his house. After a brief exchange of pizza for cash Brad came back into the living room. “Ok everyone you know the drill – kitchen,” Brad instructed. 

 

Mrs. Delson (Brad’s mom) didn’t mind if we ate in her living room as long as we all ate with plates and used coasters. This one time Joe forgot to use a coaster and left the tiniest mark on the coffee-table. When Brad’s mom saw it she yelled at Joe for like ten minutes! That was fucking hilarious. Now if anyone ever forgets a coaster Joe or Brad will yell at them to get one. 

 

After we all went into the kitchen and got paper plates and napkins we raced to the pizza box. When we eat pizza we’re like savages. Every man for himself. It sucks to be the slowest guy, he’ll be lucky to get one slice. 

 

Luckily, I got there first and scooped three slices onto my plate and ripped a fourth slice into two pieces and grabbed half. As soon as I was done I got my ass out of there as soon as possible. Beside the pizza box is not where you want to be, so you better get in and get out quick. I went over and sat on the window sill to eat my pizza and watched as poor Rob finally got what was left in the box. One and a half slices. And the one slice looked like it had a bite out of it. Rob looked at it disgusted but still trying to figure out a way to salvage the piece. So he tore off the bottom where the bite was and proceeded to eat the slice. 

 

“Mmmmmm, best pizza ever!” Joe managed happily with his mouth full. And the room was then filled with nothing more than chewing and the occasional ‘mmm’.

 

As everyone finished stuffing the last bits of their pizza they all stopped and looked at me, one by one. I chewed slowly and finished last trying to buy up the time before my hair was attacked with my friends painting my it blue. Finally I finished and looked up. A scared look in my eyes. 

 

“Time for the blue!” Phoenix announced as he saw me swallow and he pulled me up off the window sill excitedly. 

 

I practically got shoved out the door of Brad’s house, and onto the side walk in their excitement to dye my hair! God, who knew they would find this so exciting? 

 

As we walked the short, five minute distance to the drug store everyone chatted excitedly about the events to come. Just as we approached the drug store I stopped everyone. 

 

“OK I want the money up front. No way am I dying my hair and not getting my money!” I told them all seriously. 

 

Everyone knew I was being serious from the look on my face so the each dug into their pockets and wallets and produced my money. No way were they missing the chance to see my hair blue. Taking the money we headed into the store. 

 

We made our way to the hair dye section of the store and then searched the racks for blue. 

 

“Found it!” Rob beckoned. 

 

We all made our way to where Rob was standing. Rob’s always easy to spot because even though he’s a year younger than the rest of us he’s super tall! Like six foot at least, and still growing. 

 

“Which one do you like?” Rob asked me quietly as I reached the spot beside him. 

 

I scanned the section and actually found a shade of dark blue that I liked. Not that I’d tell the guys… 

 

“Umm this one is the best I guess…” I said slyly pointing. 

 

“Ok then,” Rob agreed and grabbed it for me. 

 

So we all headed back to the front of the store to the counter to pay for the dye. The girl at the counter looked up at us as we approached. She put down her People magazine and looked up at us annoyed, as if she had better things to do then serve customers. We ended up splitting the bill for the dye, one-dollar each. As we headed out the door the guys clapped me on the back, happy that I’d agreed. 

 

As we arrived back at Brad’s house we all rushed in as soon as Brad unlocked the door I was quickly guided into the main floor washroom. Just before they started the hair massacre I stopped them again. 

 

“Hey, wait I gotta put something on my clothes man. It’s bad enough you’re fucking with my hair you don’t gotta fuck with my clothes too,” I whined buying some more time. 

 

“Ummm, give me a sec,” Brad said as he sped out of the washroom. 

 

Joe pulled the dye out of the box and Rob –thank God- started reading the instructions. 

 

As Brad came back in the room with a garbage bag that had a cut out for my head at the top Rob cleared his throat and told the guys what to do. 

 

“Ok, shut up guys. So you gotta put the bag over Mike…then we gotta put on gloves and grab some towels…Umm oh before we start we gotta put Vaseline on Mike’s head so we don’t dye is head blue….Then we just put the stuff in his hear, like it’s shampoo,” So as Brad grabbed some more gloves from the kitchen, as the box only contained one pair, the rest of the guys set me down on the toilet and put the bag over my head. 

 

Brad walked back in and the guys all grabbed the gloves from him. Joe snatched the bottle and began pouring it on my head. They soon rushed to get their hands in my hair and scrub it around. 

 

“Owww guys! Gentle! That’s my head you know!” I complained as they scrubbed rather roughly. 

 

I felt a slight amount of gentleness added in but not much. When they figured they had done an adequate job they all looked to Rob for the next set of directions. 

 

“Well we gotta wait fifteen minutes for the dye to set,” Rob said. 

 

Joe set his watch alarm to fifteen minutes and Rob continued. 

 

“After that we gotta rinse it out in the sink.” 

 

So as the fifteen minutes were going by everyone stared at my hair like a monkey was going to pop up or something. Finally after what seemed like an eternity Joe’s watch started beeping, and the guys got me over to the sink. They put my head under the tap and I screwed my mouth and eyes shut so I wouldn’t get any in there. Finally my head was pulled out from under the tap. And I opened my eyes just in time to see Brad squeezing some conditioner onto his palm. He quickly lathered it in my hair and I was shoved back under the sink. For the second time I was pulled out from under the tap and the guys attacked me with towels. Scrubbing my hair to get it dry. Finally they finished and my hair was revealed. 

 

“Wow that’s actually like wicked man!” Brad said amazed. 

 

“Sick,” said Joe. 

 

“Pretty good Shinoda,” Phoenix agreed. 

 

And finally a thumbs up from Rob. 

 

“Ok move over guys I wanna see!” I made my way past the guys to the mirror over the sink and peered at my reflection. 

 

Wow! It actually looks so fucking cool! I wish we had thought of this sooner! S-I-C-K! My parents are gonna flip when they see it though… 

 

X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X* Chester’s POV*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X**X*X*X*X*X 

As I unscrewed the beer lid I walked over to the CD player and flipped on a self-made mix CD. It contained tracks by Stone Temple Pilots -who are the best band in the whole fucking world-, Nirvana, Alice in Chains, Grey Daze, and Sean Dowdell and His Friends?- This was one of the first bands I was ever in.- I was in a depressed mood so I put it on the saddest song. Sad by Nirvana. A demo for the upcoming Nirvana album that I came across. 

 

I took a big chug of the beer as I turned it up to full volume. I then went to my bed and flopped down on it, careful not to spill my beer though. I closed my eyes and leaned up against the headboard. My thoughts couldn’t help but turn to the painful events of today…

 

Fuck! No! I’m supposed to be getting away from that shit. I took another sip of the beer to try to ease my mind a little bit. I turned and opened my eyes to look at the posters of my idols, trying to find inspiration through them. Surely guys like Scott Wieland, Kurt Cobain, and Layne Staley have gone through this sort of shit in their lives. How else could they be so brilliant? Every great artist has a tortured soul. Full of dark secrets and pain. Not that I’ll ever be as good as any of them, but I can still have my dreams, right? That just maybe one day I could reach a point where I’m any where near their level of greatness. With these dreams in my mind, Nirvana playing on the CD player, and another big chug of bear I finally drifted to sleep with the fist happy thoughts of the day in my mind…

X*X*X*X*X**X*X*X*X*X*X**X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*


	7. Just Another Update

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unbeta-ed!

X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X* Mike’s POV *X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*XX*X*X*X 

I opened the door slowly and nervously. Dreading my parents reaction to my new blue hair colour. I mean I think they would’ve been alright if I died it brown or something…but blue! They’re gonna flip! Oh, why did I let the guys talk me into this? I mean it looks freaking awesome and I did get a nice pay day from it, but still…gah, I’m not looking forward to this.

 

“Ma, I’m home!” I called into the quiet house.

 

“Hey Mike! I’m just in the kitchen sweetie!” She answered.

 

Oh crap, I have to go right near the kitchen to go upstairs to my room. Maybe, just maybe, I can sneak past without her noticing me (and my hair). 

 

I crept slowly and quietly through the house trying to avoid making any sort of noise, heck I was even holding my breath. But then the stupid stairs ruined it! Creeeeaaak!

 

“Hey Mike, not even going to come and say hello to your mother?” mom said when she heard me.

 

“Err, sorry mom.” I answered.

 

Oh well, guess there’s no getting past it now. It had to happen at 

some point anyways. Guess I’ll get it over with now.

 

I took a deep breath and turned into the kitchen.

 

“Hey ma, what ya making for dinner?” I asked from the kitchen doorway.

 

“Just some…” right then she turned to look at me.

“Michael Kenji Shinoda! What on earth did you do to your hair?! Am I going crazy or is your hair blue?! Your father isn’t going to be happy about this…Start explaining mister!” she yelled in all in one breath.

 

Gulp

 

“Err, well you see umm…”I began nervously staring down to my feet. Suddnely my socks have become very interesting. So white…

 

“The guys…they um, sorta dared me to do it. I-I-I did it only cuz they paid me. But it doesn’t look that bad. Does it? Cuz it’ll…it’ll wash out after a while.” I explained, never once looking up to my mom.

 

All my mom could do was put her hands on her hips and sigh. “Michael go to your room. Your father wont be very happy about this. We’ll talk when your dad gets home.” With that she waved me off with her right hand.

 

That wasn’t as bad as I thought it would be…surprisingly.

 

It’ll probably be a lot worse when dad gets home though. 

X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X* Chester’s POV*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X**X*X*X*X 

“Hey Chester we all love you. You’re the greatest fucking singer of all time. I’ve never heard anything like it.” He complimented. Never coming up to me, preferring to stay in the purple mist. Which swallowed him up almost completely. In a sort of magical fog that seemed to circle around me. 

 

He wasn’t the first though, many had told me this after my sold out show with Scott Weiland. “Thanks a lot ma-“ 

 

“Chester! I got off work early today!” my mom called whilst slamming the front door shut.

 

What? No. I woke up from my amazing dream for that? Why must I be such a light sleeper? Grrr! Maybe if I just shut my eyes I can go back.

 

I squeezed my eyes shut, trying and trying, but to no avail. I’m awake now and there’s no turning back. 

 

I wonder what time it is. I must’ve been asleep for a while because there’s no longer anything playing on the CD player. Peering at the digital clock over on my desk, the bright red numbers of the clock read 6:30. She’s half an hour early. What the fuck?

 

My mom works as a maid, cleaning up after all the rich people too lazy to do so themselves. That’s her day job anyways. At night she works a couple part time hours cleaning up at the McDonalds near the house. She really loves cleaning after people, eh?

 

“Chester!” she called up again.

 

“I grabbed some take out from McDonalds! Come down stairs and eat.” She finished. She hated unhealthy food but she got McDonalds? I think she thinks that I find McDonalds some sort of treat. To be honest I like a lot of junk food, what teenager doesn’t? But McDonalds is just gross. The only thing that’s worse is Burger King.

 

“Coming!” I answered back as I slowly and lazily rolled off my bed.

 

I walked through my tiny room, and headed down the rickety stairs for dinner in the kitchen. 

 

As I got to the bottom of the stairs I turned the sharp right, into the small cramped kitchen. My mom had set the Micky Ds bags onto the kitchen table and was sitting in the chair facing away from the kitchen entrance.

 

I walked over to the table and sat in my seat across from her, silently, grabbing the bag that she hadn’t already taken.

“So Chester, what classes do you have?” she took a stab at conversation. Seeing as neither of us knew my class schedule before today.

 

“Well…” I began, but my mouth was full and I didn’t feel like listening to her nagging about talking with your mouth full. 

So I quickly finished chewing my bite of big Mac and gulped it down as she sat staring at me.

 

“Period 1 I have English. Period 2 I have geography. Then art, then lunch. Fourth I have science.” I answered in one quick mumble.

 

“That’s nice” she replied monotone.

 

“Mhm” I mumbled back. 

 

The rest of the dinner was spent mostly in silence, other than the occasional crap like “can you pass the ketchup?” Not surprising, we hate each other. Why am I stuck in this mother fucking hell hole? 

God, why did she force me here if she doesn’t really care? Or even like me it seems. Cuz Lord knows I don’t like her. I miss my friends. Sean, Jason, Mace, Jonathan and Talinda.

 

“Mom, can I go to my room now please?” I asked as I finished my dinner and crinkled up the big Mac wrapper into a big yellow wad.

 

“Sure” she said, not bothering to look up from her salad.

 

I went back to my room and repeated my actions for earlier today.

Although this time I didn’t skip to any songs, and the CD started with “Come On” by Sean Dowdell and his Friends?. The former name for our band, Grey Daze.

 

Once again after a couple songs I drifted off to sleep. There wasn’t much else to do really.

 

I was awoken by the loud blaring beeping emanating from my alarm clock. 7:30 am. Shit I must off fallen asleep, so deeply that I didn’t wake up and have a shower last night. I quickly stretched to get some of the stiff out of my muscles, then crawled out of bed while grabbing my cold glasses off the desk beside me. 

 

Today I felt like just wearing something comfy. So out of my drawers I grabbed an old grey t-shirt and decided to wear the same jeans that I slept in, and wore yesterday. And of course a fresh pair of boxers. I just can’t wear the same ones 2 days in a row, it feels gross. I don’t get how some guys can wear them again and again. Call me a freak, after all I am a freak. I think we’ve established that by now anyways.

 

With all the clothes piled in my arms I shuffled out the door of my bedroom and into the bathroom. (Next room over) I set the clothes down onto the sink counter and stripped my clothes, leaving them in a pile on the floor. Except my glasses, they went beside the clothes on the counter.

 

I showered quickly, not wanting to be late, even though I hate school. Turning off the tap, I stepped out of the shower and dried my self with the white towel that hung on the door hook. While doing so I looked into the mirror.

 

Why don’t I let my hair grow out? Let’s try something new. Yeah…I decided.

 

“Chester, hurry up!” my mom yelled from somewhere in the house.

 

“I’m going, I’m going!” I yelled back as I pulled my glasses on, and headed out the door. Seems that’s all we do, me and my mom. Yell at each other or not talk at all. 2 extremes I suppose.

 

I rushed back into my room, grabbed my back pack, and jogged down the stairs and straight to the front door. 

 

“Bye mom! I’m gonna catch the bus today!” I yelled once more before heading out the door and skipping breakfast again.

 

As I stepped outside, I saw the bus far down the street. I started jogging to get to the stop before the bus arrived. Meanwhile my backpack bounced and jabbed me in the back.

I did manage to get to the stop before the bus though, yay! Chester: 1, day: 0. 

 

As the bus pulled up I walked in and scanned around. Seeing almost no one other than the bus driver in the grey seats. I put a bus token into the slot and sat in one of the front seats. Quietly I watched the scenery change. From my lower class crappy neighbourhood, to normal/town houses of average income families. finally to the rich ass area of Agoura hills. I tugged the yellow wire overhead and the bus pulled to a stop about a block away from the school. I stood up and walked through the isle to get off and walk out onto the sidewalk. 

Seeing a couple kids further up the sidewalk with back packs on, presumably heading to school as well. They were all laughing and having a good time. Sending me into a wave of jealousy. Why can’t I have that here? 

 

Chester: 1, day: 1.

X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X Mike’s POV X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X 

 

“-Yeah! Now I’m grounded for a week cuz of my stupid hair!” I explained laughing. 

 

It’s not like I’m happy about being grounded, but hanging out with the guys, walking to school has just put me in such a good mood. We always meet up and walk together to go to school in the mornings.

 

“C’mon man, it’s worth it though! Remember all that cashola you got now!” Joe said grabbing my shoulders from behind me.

 

“Very true.” I said smiling “I just can’t use it for a week.”

 

“It’s alright man.” Joe replied

 

“I’m not allowed anywhere but my house and school.” I finished explaining.

 

“In case you haven’t noticed man, this like isn’t exactly your house or school.” Brad said smirking

 

“Fine! And the path to school, smart ass!” I answered back as we climbed up the paved steps to the school entrance.

 

As we walked into the school we went our separate ways, our lockers and homerooms in totally different areas of the school. Luckily we all always meet up at the end of the day in 4th period, because we all have science together.

 

I went over to my locker, just in time to see that Chester kid leaving.

X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X Chester’s POV X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X 

I grabbed my copy of pride and prejudice, my binder, and pencil case then headed off to English class. I figure I might as well get there early and try to get through some more of this retarded-ass book. So I walked the few steps over to my English class and tried the door, luckily it was open because the teacher’s inside. I looked up and gave her a little nod as I walked in and slipped into my seat. Shoving the binder and pencil case into me desk. I took a quick look out the window into the scenery-bracing myself- then began reading the damn evil book.

 

I got through a lot more of the book then I normally would’ve, due to my going to class early.

 

For most of the day I went by just going through the motions, in a sort of haze .All through geography, art, and lunch. Until now.

 

“Class.” Stated Mr. Stanley as he stood in front of the class.

 

“We’re going to be starting a project today…”

 

With that excited whispers began around the room. Discussing what it would be on, whether or not it would be group projects, and if they were groups how big would the groups be, and who would partner with who.

 

Unlike most of the class I was not excited. In fact I was dreading what the teacher was going to say. Please, please, please let it be individual projects! I really don’t feel like dealing with the awful task of forming a group. I’m just gonna cross my fingers and pray now.

 

“It will in fact be a group project. Groups of 3” Mr. Stanley began to explain

 

With that the whispering increased as my class mates were trying to sort into groups while still in their seats.

X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X* Mike’s POV *X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X 

I nudged Brad sitting beside me. Signalling to him to be partners for the project.

 

Brad nodded a yes, then pointed to his right at Phoenix signalling he would be in our group too. Now it was my turn to nod, a yes.

 

“How ever it’s going to be different this time” Mr. Stanley continued

This stopped the whispering. All eyes and ears went to Mr. Stanley to see what would be so ‘different’.

 

“Sorry guys, but this time I’m assigning groups. I want to see how you’ll work when with people besides your normal cliques.” Mr. Stanley said.

 

A chorus of groans and moans spread around the class. My self included. A boy named Jerry added “can’t we just make our own groups sir? We’ll work fine with each other.” met with a bunch of agreement from everyone else in the class room.

X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X* Chester’s POV X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X* 

Thank God!

 

Sadly, it’s not individual. At the very least I don’t have to struggle to get my self in a group for the poor kids left with only 2 people and were in need of a 3rd. Nope, now we have no choice. Yes! This is amazing! 

 

“ Ok, quiet people. So here are the groups.” Mr. Stanley told us.

 

A couple of groups were rattled off while I was waiting for my name to be called.

“Group 1: Cantrell, Robb, and Smith”

“Group 2: Esc, Kim, and Dow”

“Group 3: Anderson, Jacobbs, and Dominico”

“Group 4: Lambert, Amalli, and Bourdon.”

“Group 5: Farrell, Shinoda, and Bennington…”

 

Mr. Stanley continued on but I zoned out. Shinoda/Farrell, Shinoda/Farrell, Shinoda/Farrell I chanted in my head to remember their names. I looked around and tried to find out who Shinoda and Farrell are.

X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X Mike’s POV X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X 

Yes, I have Phoenix! Who the hell is Bennington? I wondered. There are a couple of new kids in this class. It’s got to be one of them.

 

I gave Brad a sympathetic look, and pulled my chair over beside 

Phoenix’s desk.

 

“Hey Phoenix, looks like we’re in a group.” I stated smiling and giving him a high five.

 

“Who the hell is Bennington, though?” I asked

 

“Dunno.” Phoenix answered

 

Mr. Stanley finished listing the groups.

 

“Ok guys go get into groups…” he started

 

“If you haven’t already.” He said while looking at me Phoenix.

 

I grinned at him, and then looked at Phoenix when he finished.

 

“Now we just gotta find this Bennington kid.” I said to Phoenix, and he nodded.

 

The 2 of us scanned the room trying to find this kid.

X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*XX*X*X*X* Chester’s POV *X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X* 

Damn it, I can’t figure out who Shinoda and Farrell are. Screw this, no point in just sitting here like a loner-wait never mind I am a loner-just, I need to find these 2.

 

I walked up to Mr. Stanley who was still standing at the front of the classroom, leaning on his desk with his arms crossed across his plain yellow button up shirt, beside the chalkboard.

 

“Excuse me sir.” I said quietly as I approached him

 

“Yes?” he replied

 

“Umm, who are Farrell and Shinoda?” I asked looking at my classmates behind me

 

Mr. Stanley pointed to 2 people sitting in the front, but the opposite side of the room from Mr. Stanley’s desk. (To the left)

 

“Thanks sir” I said and headed over to my group. As I got closer to them I recognized them.

 

Mike! Mike, and one of his friends. The red head one.

 

They were faced backwards, doing what? I don’t know.

 

“Umm, hey.” I spoke faintly, almost in whisper

 

They turned around to look at me simultaneously.

 

“You’re Bennington?” the red head asked incredulously

 

I nodded yes. 

 

[b ]X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X**X*X


	8. Science Project

*X*X*X*X**X*XX*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*

 

X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*Chester’s POV*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*

The red head let out a quiet groan in displeasure. He must be Farell.

 

Oh wow, isn’t that a great sign? He’s already upset about being in my group. I thought as I stood there awkwardly and silently.

 

Mike tried to cut the silence as he spoke up finally breaking the silence that had fallen over the three of us. “Umm, why don’t you grab a chair and come sit down Chester?”

 

I nodded and did as I was told, pulling the small, blue plastic chair near my right and moving it beside the red heads desk.

 

“Sooo…”started Mike slowly

 

I looked up from my lap to his gorgeous face to let him know I was listening. Who wouldn’t want to listen to him? He’s freaking perfect! His semi-Asian appearance is so exotic: the caramel flesh, almond eyes, newly died blue hair; he must’ve done it last night, it’s even hotter than the black hair (how is that possible?)… oh fuck, getting side tracked. Besides there’s no way he would ever go for me. Not even if his life depended on it I bet.

 

“-and this is Dave.” He finished. Guess he must’ve been introducing himself?

 

“Mhm” I mumbled to make it appear I was at least half listening.

 

Then –thankfully- Mr. Stanley cut into our conversation, making an announcement to the entire class.

 

“I see you’ve all gotten into your assigned groups by now. As you all know, we’ve been doing ecology for the past month or so, therefore it’s project time. What you all are going to do is a project on the various biomes within the US. I have all the biomes in a jar I’ll pass around. Whatever you pull is the one you’re doing. No questions asked, no trading etc. Got it? The outline is in your workbooks on page 115. You can come to me if you have any questions. Oh! And before I forget, this is due next Tuesday, so you’ll have just over a week to do it. Any questions?”

 

He quickly scanned the room and saw not a single hand up so he grabbed the black baseball cap that had been sitting on his desk and walked over to us. Stopping in front of us, he looked at us to see who would pull the paper out of the cap.

Mike leaned forward and dug his hand in the cap, volunteering himself for the task.

 

“The Temperate Deciduous Forest” Mike read as he unfolded the small piece of paper in his hands

 

“Great” answered Mr. Stanley in a monotone voice that didn’t really assure me of it’s ‘greatness’. Then he swivelled around to write ‘temperate deciduous – Mike S’ on the board behind him. Then taking a couple steps to the left moved on and repeated this process with the group beside us, continuing until the whole class had gone through the process. We sat patiently and fairly quietly as he did this. Finally after a couple minutes he finished, and the class could return to normal volumes.

 

Mike had flipped through his workbook to read out what we had to do for the project –sexy and smart? Damn- he cleared his throat to grab mine and Dave’s attention then spoke.

 

“Looks like this project is pretty long. I think we should get started, like, today.”

 

I peered over at his page to see the outline, and in a quick glance saw all the crap written on the page and agreed, nodding my head. Not that my opinion really mattered.

 

“Yeah sure.” Dave agreed as well.

 

“So who’s house do you want to go to?”

 

“Not mine, I need to get out!” Mike nearly shouted

 

I wonder why he needs to get out so badly? I cocked my head slightly in curiosity.

 

“True, grounded” Dave concurred smiling

 

Why’s he grounded? I continued wondering.

 

“So it’s either yours or mine, er…” Dave looked questioningly

 

“Chester” I answered flatly

 

“Yeah” Dave answered back, an air of ‘what ever loser’ in his voice.

“

Well, umm, I’m still sorta unpacking at my place, so yours would be easier.” I stated shyly. There’s no way I want these rich kids in my little hut we call a house.

 

“Mmk, my place it is.” Dave concluded effortlessly.


	9. Happy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the last chap. I probably won't try to finish it because I don't really like it.

X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X* Chester’s POV *X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X

 

I was walking back to my locker in deep thought. We had all agreed to meet at mine and Mike’s lockers, since they’re right beside each other. Though after class ended Dave and Mike decided to stay back a while and chat. Leaving me to go back to my locker alone. Whatever, it’s not like this is something new to me.

 

I can’t decide whether this project will be a good or bad thing for me. On one hand I won’t be alone all the time. On the other hand I’ll be with people that I know hate me. Sooo…yeah. 

 

As I reached my locker, I set down my science books, and leaned against my locker (the trick Mike showed me a while back) and open the locker. I pulled my plain black backpack out of the locker and set it on the ground, where I could more easily shove my school crap in it. Putting my science notebook and textbook, and pride and prejudice I zipped up the bag. Then stood up to close my locker, just then I heard Mike and Dave’s voices coming down the hall.

 

I finished closing the lock then turned to face the direction that Mike and Dave’s voices were coming from. Dave head his backpack already pulled over his shoulders.(A/N this is what I imagined Dave’s backpack to look like. Don’t know why it really matters but here. http://www.zappos.com/multiview/7541978/254901) I guess they must’ve stopped at his locker first before coming here.

 

The pair reached Mike’s locker and continued their conversation while Mike got his stuff out of his locker, and I stood there silently waiting.

Finally Mike was done, and for the first time since class, acknowledged my existence. 

 

“You ready to go Chester?” he asked.

 

I nodded yes, and followed Mike and Dave as they headed out of the school.

 

The walk to Dave’s house was actually pretty peaceful. Mike and Dave chatted and I quietly looked around at the scenery. So what, if the scenery was million dollar Agoura mansions, ten times the size and price of my house. After a couple of minutes of walking we turned down a drive way, this must be Dave’s house. 

 

As we were walking down the extremely long drive way, Dave turned to me and said “So this is my house.”

I nodded in response, I think that’s fairly obvious that this is his house.

Finally we reached the end of the driveway and Dave pulled his key put from the front pocket of his jeans and opened one of the large wooden doors. We all walked into the foyer as Dave called out.

 

“Hey mom, I’m home. I’ve got people over since we have a science project we need to work on.”

 

“Okay hun, I’ll be down in a second.” A voice called out from somewhere within the house. Presumably from upstairs somewhere. 

 

Seconds later, footsteps were coming down to meet us, and a little woman appeared. She looked just like a female version of Dave. He red hair was cut in a medium length bob with bangs covering her forehead, a plain white t-shirt, and jeans. 

 

“Hi Dave, hi Mike.” She said hugging her son. She seemed nice.

 

I guess she hadn’t noticed me from behind Mike, so I stepped to the left a little. Catching her eye.

 

“Oh hello, I didn’t see you over there.” She said after noticing me.

 

“I’m Ann, Dave’s mother. And you are?” she continued politely.

 

“Chester” I answered quietly.

 

“Well, hello Chester. Why don’t you guys come into the kitchen for a snack?”

 

Dave and Mike shot each other a quick glance, if you blinked you would’ve missed it.

 

“No thanks, we should get started on our project.” Mike said quickly.

 

“Yeah” Dave concurred. 

 

“Okay, if you’re sure” Mrs. Farrell said.

 

With that Dave and Mike headed up the stairs, so I followed behind them. At the top of the stairs they turned into the first room on the left.

 

“What are we listening to Dave?” Mike asked.

 

“Mmmm…I feel like some Weezer.” Dave replied.

 

What are they talking about?

 

Mike must’ve noticed the confused look on my face, because he explained.

 

“Every time we go to one of our friends houses we listen to 1 album of their choosing.”

 

“Yeah we always get stuck with Britney Spear’s at Brad’s.” Dave added laughing.

 

“Britney Spears?” I asked laughing. Maybe this wont be so bad.

 

Dave nodded as he grabbed a Weezer CD rom his CD collection, and put it into the player. Beverly Hills started playing. I don’t really like Weezer but I don’t want to ruin the good mood that’s started to surround the three of us. Music is life, it can really bring people together. I don’t want to jinx anything but if this keeps up maybe it wont be so bad here.

 

“So do you guys know anything about the Temperate Deciduous Forest?” Dave asked after a while of us just listening to music.

 

“No clue” I said then looked to Mike.

 

“I was away the day we learned about it and you didn’t have any notes” he answered too.

 

“Uhm, we could go to the library and look it up.” Dave tried.

 

“But I’m comfy” Mike whined playfully as he was sprawled out on Dave’s bed.

 

“Hey, you were the one who said we should get started.” Dave pointed out.

 

“Nooooo…no I didn’t. Right Chester?” 

 

“I’m not getting in this” I said smiling.

 

“Screw studying let’s just hang out.” Dave gave in


End file.
